The present invention relates to a device in a cable tie according to the pre-characterising clause of the attached claim.
A cable tie of this type is described in more detail in SE 510 655.
In this cable tie the tightening force at which the head part is no longer capable of holding the tie part is largely determined by the wall thickness of the head part. Particularly disadvantageous in this context is the fact that the head part has a groove-shaped recess, which although it facilitates the introduction of the tie part nevertheless involves a weakening of the head part.
There is therefore a desire here to achieve a strong locking force with a relatively thin-walled and slender locking head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,047 discloses a moulded plastics cable tie, which is designed so that it can be produced by a normal moulding process, in which the moulded parts and any inserts move in the same directions, that is across one another. A section of the cable tie is designed with locking flanges along the edges, which flanges extend upward and downward, that is to say out from both sides of the tie. When the said section of the cable tie is inserted into the locking head the cable tie forms a bridge-like reinforcement in the locking head due to the positive interlocking engagement between the locking flanges and parts in the locking head of complementary shape. The locking flanges give the cable tie greater thickness and flexural rigidity, which may limit the flexibility of the cable tie and thereby constitute a disadvantage when tying thin cable bundles.
The object of the present invention in cable ties of the said type is to produce a device, which appreciably increases the force that is required in order to forcibly break open the cable tie, whilst preserving the pliability and serviceability of the cable tie even when tying thin cable bundles. This is achieved by the means indicated in the characterising part of the claim.